


and i know i've kissed you before

by celsidebottom



Series: azu week [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, dont pay attention to what day it is im sure its the 7th somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: azu week day 4: eros/ludos
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: azu week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	and i know i've kissed you before

**Author's Note:**

> title from pink in the night by mitski bc i am a simple gay

Azu swings her and Kiko's clasped hands gently, smiling. Kiko grins back. She places her other hand on Kiko's waist, drawing her in. Kiko flushes and mirrors the motion, placing a hand on Azu's back until they're standing, entwined with each other.  
Azu leans in, seeing Kiko's eyes dart to her lips, and presses a brief kiss to the tip of Kiko's nose. There's a beat, then they both collapse into each other, quietly giggling.  
"Dork," Kiko laughs. Azu sighs happily and leans in again, kissing Kiko's cheek, her jawline, her neck. Kiko inhales and draws her closer. Azu moves up to press the lightest of kisses against Kiko's scrunched-up eyelids.  
"Why, why this!" Kiko laughs.  
Azu hums in response.  
"Because I want to?"  
"I mean, I'm not complaining," Kiko says, as Azu presses a kiss to the faint scar on her upper arm. She giggles as Azu brushes the ticklish spot near her elbow. Finally she raises their joined hands and kisses each of Kiko's knuckles.  
"There," she says, satisfied. Kiko's cheeks are warm and her expression is tender. Azu inhales slightly as Kiko gently pushes her backwards, onto her bunk.  
"Well," she replies, "Let me return the favour."


End file.
